Boneyard
' ' Boneyard is a multiplayer map in Halo: Reach and was featured in the Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta. The map is set in the Aszod shipbreaking yards featured in the campaign level The Pillar of Autumn. It is a vehicular-based map and is one of the largest multiplayer maps in any Halo game. Overview Boneyard is a ship breaking facility where old starships are disassembled. During the Fall of Reach, a UNSC Frigate, the UNSC Commonwealth, was under the process of decommissioning and incidentally became a battlefield venue between the ground forces of the UNSC and the Covenant. Locations The following are locations on the map that are so named on the player's HUD during gameplay: *Bow *Hold *The Ship *Stern Scaffold *Port Scaffold *Cliff Scaffold *Loading Bay *Junk Yard *Shop *Refinery (1st, 2nd and 3rd floor) *Conveyor Belt *Abyss *Cliff Approach *Middle Approach *Bridge Approach *Bulkheads *Low Road Points of Interest Most of these spots can be reached without a jetpack, unless stated otherwise. *When elites spawn in the middle of the map, they can climb ontop of the overturned cover-like object, and jump up to where the elites spawn at the right side of the map. *Near the right of the map where elites spawn, they can run up the railing on the house at the end of the bridge, and crouch-jump up to the pipe. They can then climb ontop of the house, putting them on the same level as spartans, meaning if you have a needle rifle, you can snipe the spartans inside the ship and they won't be able to find cover often. If you are shot at, you can drop down the hole in the house onto the pipe for cover. *When a teammate is spawning on you, if you put your back to a shield door, you can spawn your teammate on the other side. Bungie put a kill zone behind the barriers in a recent patch to stop this. *By climbing the folded-up stairs on the bravo generator, you can continue climbing up the pipes untill you reach the top pipe, which spans from the alpha generator to the bravo generator. You can then jump onto the small pipe and above where the elites come out of the stairs. Looking to the right, the roof is collapsed, and you can jump there, and climb out, and you will find yourself on the roof of the ship. *Upon reaching phase two, elites can jump onto the house near the vehicle bay by running up a rock, crouch-jumping onto some sheets of metal laying against a fence, and walking along the fence and along the pipe to the roof of the house. Similar to the house you could get to in phase one, there is a hole you can drop down into in case you are shot at. *You can get ontop the roof above where the core is you jumping to a folding roof and running past the belt, and the roof has two open shafts you can drop into for immidiate access to the core. *Where the spartan's weapons spawn, you can jump onto the railing, onto the low wall, crouch, then jump (Not crouch-jump) onto the slightly higher wall, and then crouch-jump onto the light hanging from the ceiling. From there, you can jump onto one of the two thin bars on the other side of the wall, and if you grenade-jump up to the pipe, you can find an area where the pipe jutts out and up, providing excellent cover. From here you have complete vantage over the core room, and the weapons spawn. *It's possible to reach the top floor from the core room. Crouch-jump into the triangle shaped (<) bars on the side of the room, then onto the core. Next, jump to the area where the vehicle bay is, and run along the door where the core is. you can then grenade-jump onto the tiny little bar that jutts out of the wall, and jump onto the roof from there. You can also perform the jump mentioned above to get ontop the pipes. *With a jet-pack, in the very middle of the map, you can see a bent bar of metal hanging from the Commonwealth. It is very high up, but it is possible to reach. Just beware of the low ceiling. *Elites can camp outside the vehicle bay by the wall where the tank spawns. When an unfortunate spartan decides to take the tank, you can immediatley jump out and board the tank. *Spartans can jump ontop of the house near where the phantom is by jumping on a barrier and sprint-jumping to the overhanging roof.﻿ Cool facts about Boneyard 1. This map is said to be inspired by current-day ship graveyards in Bangladesh where old seagoing vessels such as oil tankers are disposed of. 2. The UNSC Commonwealth ''is the ship on which John-117 first witnessed a battle against a Covenant ship in person, around 25 years before. 3. Outside the confines of the map, in the far valley, lies the scrapped hulls and frames of several Halcyon-class Cruisers, Marathon-class Cruisers and UNSC Frigates and far away, some CCS-class Battlecruisers fly above in the clouds. 4. The Banshee can fly over the death barrier around the frigate or fly through the opening on top of the frigate. This can be handy when surprising a Spartan camping at the core's evac point. 5. It is possible to position yourself on top of the ship using a Jetpack. This is useful for sniping or scouting the opposing team. 6. It is possible to melee the "wings" off of a Ghost and drive it into the core room. The Ghost will explode and kill you when you enter and the game will say you committed suicide. 7. If you have a rocket launcher, shoot at the Phantom floating above. If it hits one of the two sides, it may drop a usable plasma cannon. You can do the same on Breakpoint. 8. The layout of ''Boneyard vaguely resembles Sidewinder and Avalanche's setup, all of them beingvery large and U- shaped. 9. In the Halo: Reach Beta it was possible to jump off of the cliff onto the neighboring mountains and survive. 10. Boneyard is one of four race maps in Halo: Reach. 11. If the Phantom floating in the middle of the map is shot at with the Scorpion enough times, it will explode, but the bottom section will still float there. 12. If the Spartans win in the first sequence of Invasion, the Phantom will be blown up, but the cockpit will continue to fly away. 13. You can smash off the wings of the banshee and fly it into the core room .